universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiro Hamada
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Magnet Pads Hire use his magnet pads. Once perform, you can absorb (forward) or reflect (back) any projectile near you. Absorbing projectile will give your attack extra boost for Hiro’s stats. Reflecting it gave a multiplies damage and knockback to the reflected projectile. Side B - Rocket Launch Hiro leaps himself forward with Bayman and performs a Rocket Launch at the end of the move. This move can be thrown early during the jump by pressing the special button. If the move is used on the ground, You will be briefly invincible. Up B - Flight Hiro get on Bayman and fly forward. You can fly in a straight line in any direction with a large distance with this move. Down B - United One of the four other Big Hero 6 show up. While following Hiro/you, you'll can be allow to use one of the new Neutral B move for each heroes has. While their maybe with you, being attack too much will make you lose your partners. You can only has one partner in the screen beside Bayman’s move. Go Go Tomago When summoned, Go Go flung one of her wheels into the opponents. The discs can be angled up or down and reflect off of walls, floors, and shields. There can be only 2 discs at the screen before using it again. Wasabi When summoned, Wasabi use his plasma blades to attack the opponents. When used, it begins charging, then you can unleashes a series of stabs before knocking the opponent back with a final lunge. Honey Lemon When summoned, Honey launch special purses onto the opponents. The special purses can slow down movement for the opponent for a amount of slow. If lucky, the purses can even freeze the opponents. Fred When summoned, Fred launch a flamethrower attack into the opponent. The flames can be angled up and down, and they will never completely recede, which can be gradually decreases in length over time. Final Smash - Big Hero 6 The rest of the Big Hero 6 came inn preform a powerful blast at the opponent. This's more powerful and effective. However, it's slightly shorter and ends quicker. KOSFX KOSFX1: What?! KOSFX2: Oh! Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: Wa-haa! Taunts Up: Hiro to the rescue! Sd: Tadashi's gone! Dn: You just let him die. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *dances* Victory 2: gives his thumbs up and says *Yes!* Victory 3: *gives Baymax a high five* Lose/Clap: *hugging Baymax crying* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Baymax's head Victory Music Big Hero 6 them Kirby Hat Hiro's helmet Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Disney Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Kid Category:Smart Category:Powerless Category:Leader Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lydia Prower Favourite Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Academy Awards Winners Category:Lawler-RPG Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:EWBR Ultimate